


Chuck's Deadline: A Legend of Unicorns

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Legend (1985), Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant set before 13x22, Charm, Destiel - Freeform, Did I mention humor?, Epic quest, F/F, F/M, Fantasy elements, Humor, Jozar hints, M/M, Nothing explicit, Sabriel - Freeform, Temporary Minor Character Death, Unicorns, beautiful art by Crypto, but heavy feels at the end, lots of fun and funny, mostly kisses and implied, spn movie remake of Legend (1985), terminally ill OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: Chuck’s Deadline:A Legend of Unicorns Harboring Light,of Darkness and Balance, Magic and MightChuck only knows why he decided to do his own movie production of Legend, let alone why he went with characters from Supernatural (both published and non) as his cast.  You’d think he would’ve learned by now that they tend to ignore the script and do whatever they want.  But the cast is cast, and Chuck’s stuck with what he’s got and running out of time to get filming done.  Question is, why exactly is God running out of time to finish up a movie reproduction with a stubborn cast and somewhat altered script?





	Chuck's Deadline: A Legend of Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> **Artist’s Notes by Crypto**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is such a fun story! When thinking of what to do for the two pieces for this story I wanted to do one representative of the Destiel feels and one that captured the humor of the ensemble cast. My favorite character by far was Jo and the image of her and her whiskey bucket made me giggle so much.
> 
> Thanks so much for being such an awesome partner, kitty! And thanks to the amazing mbb mods who ran such a low-stress and fun event. 💗
> 
> You can find me [here on Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon), on [Tumblr](https://cryptomoon.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cryptomoonart), or [Instagram](https://instagram.com/cryptomoonart).
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author’s Notes by cutelittlekitty**  
>  Finally time to post my very first bang! So excited and nervous for this and I hope everyone enjoys it! Huge thank you to the mods for doing such a great job :D
> 
> Thanks and hugs to [Crypto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon) for the awesome art!! You can find the art masterpost [**here**](https://cryptomoon.tumblr.com/post/185829424712/art-masterpost-for-chucks-deadline-a-legend-of).
> 
> Big thank you to [Wargurl83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83) for the beta, and all the love to [Cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12), [Mal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses), and [Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79) for not just putting up with me but helping and encouraging me too! Not sure I’d have even made it to the end without you three!
> 
> Before we start, just a quick note ~~on format; there are lines directly from the original movie, which will be indicated by being in _italics_ , and Chuck narrates throughout the movie, which will be denoted by **bold text**. And now, on with the show :D~~ movie reproductions require copyright permission, so much of the story has ben omitted. please still check out the awesome art though!!!

“Okay, everyone’s here, you’ve all got your scripts, so let’s-”

“What the hell, man? Sorry, God, I mean, Chuck, just… I thought you went off for family time with your sis. So… what is all this?” Dean interjects, obviously not realizing he just interrupted ‘capital G’ God until after he’d already opened his big mouth.

“What does it look like?” Chuck asks.

“It looks like you knocked a screw loose. No offense.”

“Ok, in what reality could that ever not be taken as… no, nevermind. ‘All this’ is a movie remake. You have at least all looked over your scripts, right? Cursory pre-read? Cracked the cover? No?” Chuck casts a disappointed look over his ‘actors’.

“Brother, I don’t understand this. ‘Father Night…..Cain’. I am the Darkness, and Father Night’s child is the Darkness. What does that mean? I have no father and if I did, it certainly wouldn’t be that human,” Amara frowns.

“It’s called _acting_ , Sis. In this show, you’re not ‘The Darkness’, you’re a character _named_ Darkness. See the difference?” Chuck asks.

“No.”

“Look, everyone take fifteen minutes to sit down and read your script. Not just your own parts either, the whole script. You need to know your cues, and where to pick up if anyone gets lost. I don’t want to be wasting time and film on extra takes,” Chuck huffs, wondering if Steven Spielberg ever had to suffer through this much sass from his actors.

“On the ground?” Guy, the crossroads demon in the crisp, immaculate suit gasps, looking with distaste at the forest floor covered in moss, foliage, bugs, and likely animal droppings. Not to mention the damp earth underneath.

“The whole script?” Dean asks, not being a big fan of reading anything that doesn’t have pictures, preferably of half-naked chicks, in it.

 

“In fifteen minutes?” Rufus scoffs, with a raised eyebrow. He don’t know who this guy thinks he is, but the thing’s like a hundred pages long. Ain’t no way anyone’s gettin’ through that much reading that quickly.

“Memorized?” Castiel asks, just to clarify since his father hadn’t specifically stated that they should do so, but his words had implied as much.

They all speak simultaneously but Chuck hears every complaint anyway. With wave of his hand, folding actor’s chairs appear with names on each one, stars beneath the names on Dean’s, Sam’s, Castiel’s, and Amara’s chairs. “Yes, Dean, the whole script. Have Cas read it to you if it’s too difficult. Yes, Cas, memorized. As much as you can, at least. Rufus, how long does it take to read a few pages?” 

“I don’t know, man. Couple a’ hours, at least.”

“Better double that. Rufus always takes longer than he says he will,” Bobby grumbles.

“I don’t recall hearing any complaints about that before,” Rufus smirks.

“That was _one_ time, Rufus, and I was drunk. Besides, I meant on a hunt or reading, ya idjit.”

“ENOUGH!” Chuck’s voice rumbles through the forest they’re gathered in, shaking the trees, sending small creatures skittering to their hidey-holes, and eliciting involuntary shudders from the gathered cast, Amara excepted. “Sorry, there just… isn’t much time,” Chuck sighs, jerking a hand through his hair in a very human gesture. “You’ve got thirty minutes. Read as much as you can and finish reading the rest between scenes.”

“What do you mean, ‘there isn’t much time’? You’re God, don’t you have as much-” Dean starts to ask, but Chuck is already gone.

“We should probably start reading. I don’t think He was kidding and I don’t want to know what He’ll do if we screw this up,” Sam says, sinking into his chair and opening his script.

Everyone else follows suit, a few casting suspicious glances at cast members they don’t know, or happy smiles at those they’ve missed. But even those who’ve never met ‘Chuck’ are smart enough to take him seriously. 

Cas moves his chair and Dean’s a bit away from the group.

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asks.

“Reading to you. We don’t want to disturb the others.”

“Dude, Cas, I was just bein’ lazy. I can read it myself,” Dean grumbles, heat rushing to his cheeks.

“Of course you can, Dean. The point was that I can read it faster.”

“Fine. Do what you want,” Dean grouses, sitting in his chair. Much as he acted like he didn’t want Cas reading to him, he still doesn’t move away, doesn’t open his script, and keeps his gaze on Castiel with rapt attention as the angel starts reading quickly, enunciating each word carefully. And Dean definitely hears each word clearly. He also doesn’t go into a stupor staring at Cas’s lips.

  


* * *

  


“Okay, time’s up, everyone,” Chuck says, snapping his fingers to restart Rufus’s heart, which had stopped at the abrupt and loud appearance of God twenty-eight minutes later.

“Brother, you’re two minutes early,” Amara points out.

“Close enough,” Chuck sighs, rolling his eyes. “Like I said, there isn’t much time.”

“But why isn’t there much time? Can’t you just … move around in time like the angels do?” Dean asks, refusing to drop his question from earlier.

“Okay, costumes and makeup,” Chuck barrels on, pointedly ignoring Dean. Snapping his fingers, everyone is dressed in various costumes and Guy is squealing like the pig-goblin he’s playing, complaining about his ‘good looks’ being ruined. “I can make the role permanent,” Chuck threatens, and Guy shuts up. 

“Cameras are ready to roll; put your scripts away. Let’s do this,” Chuck says as the forest dims to black and there’s a frenzied scurry of feet and rustle of paper as people try to use the last of the dimming light to read what the first scene is and try to remember whether they’re in it. “Clear set, first scene, get to your marks. You’ll be starting after the pre-scene narration. Everyone ready? Quiet on the set! Narrator go in five, four, three, …, …:

  


* * *

  


{{{Much hilariousness and characters messing up/changing lines, deleted because copyright}}}

  


* * *

  


“Aaaand, scene,” Chuck says, appearing on ‘set’ and halting the actors. “Next scene we have Lily (that’s you, Castiel), Blix (Crowley), Pox (Guy), Blunder (Meg, and you’ll have to wear the helmet, no complaints), Nell (Ellen), and Jack. Oh, and his brother Jake is on deck, along with our two unicorns. Dean, you’re Jack. That makes Sam Jake. Okay, you have five minutes to give another look over your lines, then- Did you need something, Jack? Err, Jack Jack. Gump (Jack), not Jack (Dean).” Chuck interrupts himself to address the young man whose hand is raised. Where did he even learn that? He never went to school, right?

“Yes, Grandfather, I was—”

“Grandfather?” 

“You _are_ my grandfather, aren’t you?” Jack asks, brows furrowed.

“Technically, I’m everyone’s father/grandfather/great-great-whatever-grandfather. How about you just call me Chuck?”

“But—”

“Did you have a question or can I continue?” Chuck interrupts, temper obviously short.

“Yes, Grandfather Chuck. I wanted to ask if we could see the original movie? I have not seen it yet.”

Chuck sighs heavily. “What part of time constraint do you people not understand?”

“Brother, I have not seen this movie either. Do you not think your… production… would be better if we all had the movie fresh in our minds?” Amara asks.

“This script deviates from the movie though,” Chuck frowns.

“We could look over the script as we watch and compare them,” Sam suggests.

“Watching the movie takes an hour and a half. With time for set up and discussion afterward, if I let you have that long, there won’t be time for any more breaks. On the other hand, once you’re more familiar with the movie, maybe we won’t have so many interruptions. Okay, fine. Everyone grab some food; once the movie’s over, we won’t stop filming until we’re finished.” Chuck waves a hand and a table laden with sandwiches, lemonade, and movie snacks, including popcorn, appears, along with all the actors’ chairs from earlier and a theatre-sized projection screen hung from several trees. Three free-standing doors pop into existence too, marked Men, Women, and Who Cares. “You have fifteen minutes until the movie starts, and then I want you all seated and focused on the screen. So use the bathrooms, get your food, and get to your seats.”

“Jo! Ellen!” Dean exclaims, finding the two women at the food table and pulling both into a big hug. 

“What’m I, chopped liver?” Bobby grumps as he and Rufus join them.

Sam comes over too, with Cas, Meg, and Jack. Then there are introductions, hugs, and puppies all around—minus the puppies, of course. Especially considering Ellen and Jo immediately bristle at Meg’s presence. Understandable, considering she’s the one who killed them. Well, hellhounds, but on her orders. It takes a bit of time and a lot of explaining to talk them down. Ultimately, the fact that Meg died saving Sam and Dean earns her forgiveness. It also earns the boys a wide eyed look from Meg.

“I do?” she asks.

“You did. Wait, you don’t remember?” Sam asks.

“Sam, how could I be here if I died?” Meg points out.

“Same way as Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Rufus, and almost everyone else here?” Sam replies.

“I got pulled outta heaven. I assume it’s the same for you?” Bobby comments, the other three temporarily-resurrected humans nodding.

“Hey, me too! What’s up, bitches? You have no _idea_ how nice it is to actually pee! I mean, I didn’t know I missed it when I was heaven, but actually getting to go… wow!” Charlie exclaims, coming out of the ‘who cares’ door and hugging Dean, then everyone else in turn.

“Amy ‘n I were jus’ talkin’ ‘bout that,” Benny drawls as he and the kitsune join too. “We’re both fresh out’a purgatory.”

“Well, now, that makes sense, doesn’t it?” Crowley croons in his British accent, joining the group around the table. “Humans and monsters, sure, they go to Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory when they die. Demons like Meg and I, on the other hand, along with angels,” he adds, nodding toward Balthazar who is coming over from the men’s bathroom (no one asks what he was doing in there so long), “go to The Empty when we die. Which then begs the question, when exactly will I be taking the long nap? Because if _that’s_ Lucifer’s kid, then old ‘Chuck’ must have pulled me from the past. Currently, the hellspawn hasn’t been born yet and last I saw heckle and jeckle here was when they _killed my son_ ,” he concludes, ire evident in the last line.

“Hey, we didn’t kill him. We just sent him back to his own time,” Sam clarifies.

“Sent him back to _die_.” Crowley growls. Thunder rumbles through the forest, lightning flickering above the trees. “Well they did,” the smarmy git grumbles under his breath.

“Look, we probably shouldn’t be talking too much about anything that’s happened in the past…” Dean looks at the assembled cast, who are all at the table now, filling plates and bowls with food or just listening to the discussion. Crowley died last year, Cain over three years ago, Meg must’ve been grabbed from before they took out Dick ‘cause her hair’s still dark which means at least six years ago, and they have no idea what happened to Guy after they handed him over to Crowley but it’s pretty obvious from his reactions to being near Dean and Sam that he’s already met them which would’ve been almost seven years ago, and Balthazar was pretty much only around while the whole Cas/Crowley thing was going on which was eight years ago. “No mentioning anything that’s happened in the past eight years, for those of us taken from the present.”

“How do we know you, Sam, Cassie, Jack, Luci and myself were taken from the same present?” Gabriel smirks. “Besides, what makes you think Dad’s not gonna wipe everyone’s memories before he puts us back?”

“Either way, anyone findin’ out when they’re gonna die’s gonna make doing this stupid movie thing hard, so no spoilers, got it?” Dean insists.

“What’s wrong? Don’t want Crowley finding out he killed himself in vain, trying to lock me away in Apocalypse World?” Lucifer asks, the last one to join the group. 

“Hardy har har,” Crowley replies, giving the former ruler of Hell his most contemptuous gaze. Apparently the devil’s going to break free of the hold Crowley currently has over him, which is good information to know. But the idea that he kills himself to lock Lucifer up somewhere, that’s just ridiculous.

“Dude, shut up! What did I _just_ say?” Dean huffs.

“Why? It’s true.”

“Told ya, no one needs to know about if, when, or how they die. Why the hell are you even here?” 

“Well, if I had to guess, I’d say Pops needed a bad guy and opted for his usual scapegoat,” Lucifer complains. He’s claimed before that he’s always the fall guy when his Dad needs a foil.

“Everyone take your seats,” Chuck’s voice echoes through the forest, sounding a bit exasperated. He knows if he hadn’t brought Luc in, the archangel would have complained about being left out. There’s just no way to win with Lucifer.

“Hey, Amy…” Dean mumbles as people gather their plates and head to their seats. When the kitsune turns toward him with an eyebrow raised, he shifts his weight to his left foot, food in one hand as the other rubs the back of his neck. Unable to meet her gaze, Dean frowns at the ground. “I, uh… I’m sorry about… you know…”

“Killing me? I’m not going to say it’s okay, because it isn’t. But I know why you did. And Benny’s told me how torn up you were over it. Really, though, I get you not trusting me, but couldn’t you trust your brother?”

“I should have. I know that now. But his head was full of crazy at the time, so I had no way to know if he was thinking clearly when he let you go. I really am sorry though.”

“Can I ask a favor? Would you find my son and make sure he’s okay? He’s too young to get work as a coroner and I worry about how he’s eating.”

“If your son sees me, he’s gonna try to kill me. Besides, why would you ask me when I’m the one who … made him an orphan in the first place?” Dean asks, eyes finally coming up to meet hers.

“That’s why. You owe him a debt, and Benny has said you’re an honorable man,” Amy shrugs.

“The way you talk about Benny, sounds like you’ve known him a while. You two didn’t just meet today, did you?”

Amy smiles. “I happened to be nearby when Sam came through Purgatory a few years back. Since it’s not the safest place, I followed him to the Hell door, then waited until he and a friend came out. When the vampire showed up, I almost stepped in, but Sam seemed relieved, not worried, so I just kept following. Then Benny told Sam to go and let him handle the monsters that attacked as they were leaving. The odds didn’t seem fair, so I stepped in and helped. We’ve been friends ever since.”

Dean returns the smile. “In that case, I’m glad you two wound up meeting. I’ll find your son, keep an eye on him, and I won’t look into anything he’s done since… since then. But I gotta warn you, once I find him and make sure he’s got a fresh—ish—supply of… pituitary or whatever, he kills anyone else he’s gettin’ ganked, end of story. You okay with that? Might be better if I just kept as far away from him as possible.” 

“He won’t kill anyone. I raised him right. And it may be odd, considering, but I trust you. Just keep him on the right path. Maybe make sure he knows how much I love him?”

“I’ll try,” Dean promises. Lightning flickers through the forest again, with a low rumble of thunder and Dean assumes it’s Chuck’s way of saying sit down and shut up, so he hurries over to his seat beside Cas.

By the time the movie is done, Chuck is ushering everyone back into places and putting the unicorns and fairy back into shape-changed costumes.

“Okay, from here on out, no more stops. You mess up a line, just play through. Alright, pretend we’re live because we aren’t stopping again. Everyone ready?” Chuck’s glare at the assembled cast didn’t really encourage questions. “Okay then, here we go. Aaaaand action!

  


* * *

  


{{{Much hilariousness and characters messing up/changing lines and balking at stage directions, deleted because copyright}}}  
the following sections are left in for art context:

  


* * *

  


**Jack leads Lily off into the woods, helping him across a stream, pointing out the wonders of nature. In a sun-sprinkled field of flowers they sink to the ground, Jack kissing Lily lovingly as he gently lowers the angel into the bed of grass. I _said,_ Jack kissing Lily lovingly as he gently lowers the—**

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you,” Dean complains, scowling at the sky where Chuck’s voice echoes. Schooling his features into the role he’s supposed to be playing, he licks his lips nervously as Cas looks up at him expectantly. Hesitantly, he leans in, and Cas closes the distance between them, hand gripping into Dean’s hair as his tongue traces the seam of Dean’s lips, probing until the soft mouth falls open, allowing Cas’s tongue entry. 

Frozen in shock, Dean moans softly against chapped lips, mind balking at the sensations he never knew he wanted; craved. When the realization hits, Dean’s immobility melts away and he presses Cas down onto the mossy carpet between the roots of a giant tree, white shimmery wings forming a soft blanket on which they lay, Dean covering the angel’s body with his own. Their tongues twine, lips moving in tandem as Dean’s thigh presses against the angel’s twitching length, rocking gently as his own desire sparks against Cas’s upper leg, dragging a low, gravelly moan from the lips against his.

“Okay, guys, this scene isn’t supposed to come until—” Chuck breaks off, quiet mumbles heard over the narration mic or whatever he’s using to project his voice. “Guess you’ve got the green light to add an extra ‘scene’ in now.”

**Their bodies twine effortlessly, the angel’s robe falling open to reveal a nipple, which Dean—**

“Not happening, Chuck. Not now, not later. There ain’t gonna be no ‘scene’ ‘cause I ain’t doing it,” Dean yells, breaking the kiss and jumping back as though just coming to his senses. Which he is. This is Cas, his buddy, and he’s only playing the role. Sure, the sight of him whimpering at the loss of contact, squirming on the moss bed in frustration _looks_ real enough, but Cas is just following directions from Chuck like the good little soldier he used to be. There’s no meaning in it.

“And people think _I’m_ a prude. Fine, back to the scripted narration.” Chuck clears his throat.

  


* * *

  


**Sam heads down the passageway, the dancing fairy light flitting around his head and occasionally tugging at his locks. As soon as they round a bend in the tunnel, Gabriel switches to full-sized form in a shower of glitter which Sam shakes grumpily from his hair.**

“Sam? Come on, you’re not mad, are you?” Gabe asks.

“About the glitter, or about you kissing me?”

“Either?”

“Both. Seriously, Gabe, what the fuck? Why would you do that?” Sam demands.

“Besides it being in the script?”

“The script had a peck on the cheek, not a real kiss. You even used tongue.”

“You’re the one who said it was okay to kiss someone for the sake of the movie if you’ve been in love for years.”

“That was about Dean and Cas. Wait, who’s been in love with who for years?”

“Never mind, Sam. Come on, we’ve got a unicorn to find.”

“No way. You’re the one who brought it up, tell me what you meant. Are you saying y—”

“Shh,” Gabe interrupts, increasing his pace though he moves more quietly.

“You can’t jus—”

“Sam, shut up and listen. Do you hear that?”

Glaring, Sam obliges, straining his ears as they rush down the passageway. “I don’t hear any—” 

**Jake cuts himself off as he hears echoes of a loud voice. A distinctly familiar voice, though it sounds like it’s coming from very far away. He and Oona continue down the hallway, the drifting sounds giving them guidance any time they come to a fork. Eventually they come out onto a ledge that overlooks a cavern lined with trenches of fire. The unicorn is chained there, whinnying and neighing, rearing up and trying to get aw—**

“I don’t know who you think you are but you damn well better let me go!” Jo exclaims, accidentally talking over the narration.

“I _think_ I’m the King of Hell, and I’ve told you, I cannot release you; it’s not in the script.” Crowley sighs in exasperation, hands fisted on his hips.

“This is kidnapping! You can’t do this! Whatever you did with Dean, when he wakes up he’s going to find you and kick your ass to Hell and back.”

“Did you miss the king of hell part? I can do whatever the hell I want. And Dean can go screw himself for all I care. I’m still rather pissed at him for killing my son.”

“Killing demons is kind of what Dean does. Maybe your son shouldn’t have gotten on his radar.” Jo stomps a hoof, tugging against the chain around her neck.

“For your information, my son was not a demon; he was human,” Crowley growls, grabbing a chair and pulling it closer, though careful to stay out of range of Jo’s tether.

“Dean doesn’t kill humans; he lets the cops have them. Unless they’re witches or something.”

“He wasn’t a witch, though the talent does run in our bloodline. He was human, and Sam and Dean sent him back in time to a ship they all knew was going to go down in the Atlantic.”

“Back in time? Dean couldn’t do that; he doesn’t know how. Though Cas might be able to, if he was back to full power. But even if they did, I’m sure they had a reason.”

“Sure they did. They thought sending him back to his own time would keep his idiotic girlfriend from becoming a vengeful spirit.”

“And did it?”

“That’s not the point! He was _my son_! And they took him from me!” Crowley exclaims.

“You said ‘they all knew’ the ship was going to go down. Does that mean your son knew too?”

“Moose and Squirrel brainwashed him! He was fine with living in modern times. Gavin was content until they dragged him in on their ghost hunt and convinced him to go back to his own time rather than finding the bitch and burning her bones.”

“He went back to keep his girlfriend from whatever bad experience made her a vengeful spirit, right? It sounds like he did it for love.”

“Love? He was a kid! What do kids know about love? What do adults know, for that matter? Love is nothing but an excuse to be stupid.”

“You know, being a bartender doesn’t mean I’m a free therapist. If you’re going to force me to sit here and listen to you whine, at least give me a beer.”

“Whine? You’re the one who brought it up.”

“Yeah, _I_ brought up _your_ son. Come on, if you’re not going to let me go, at least give me some liquor. I’m too sober for this.”

“Fine, if you’ll shut up and behave. I’ll even put it in a bucket so you can actually drink it. Beer? Or something stronger? I’m partial to Scotch myself.”

“Got any whiskey?”

“I’ve got whatever I want to have,” Crowley replies, snapping his fingers. A large metal bucket full of amber liquid appears in front of Jo.

“Thanks,” Jo says, taking a drink. “So, I’ve been stuck in heaven for years and we don’t get anything but reruns up there. You ever watch Dr. Sexy?”

“I… may have picked up a liking for it, back when the Hardy Boys practically made me human. You want to know what’s been happening?”

Gabriel nudges Sam’s shoulder. “Come on, Sam. We know where she is; I don’t think they’re going anywhere for a while. Let’s go meet back up with the others.”

“You don’t want to hear what’s been going on with Dr. Sexy?”

Gabriel laughs. “I binged it while plotting out my revenge against Loki and sons.”

  


* * *

  


{{{Much more hilariousness and an altered ending, deleted because copyright}}}

  


* * *

  


The music swells, filling everyone with love and warmth and hope for a future of balance, where everyone has a place in the world, a purpose to fulfill, and a legend of their own to write.

As the last notes of music fade away, everything goes dark. A new song begins to play as words, once again, scroll up in the darkness; credits.

Characters:

 

narrator  
Carver Edlund  
Jack  
Dean Winchester  
Jake  
Sam Winchester  
Lily  
Castiel Novak  
Darkness  
Amara Goddess  
Father NIght  
Cain Adamson  
Gump  
Jack Kline  
Flit (original character)  
Charlie Bradbury  
Blix  
Crowley Fergus McLeod  
Screwball  
Rufus Turner  
Brown Tom  
Bobby Singer  
Pox  
Guy Demon  
Blunder  
Meg Masters  
Oona  
Gabriel Archangel  
Mucklebones  
Lucifer Archangel  
Nell  
Ellen Harvelle  
Cook 1 (vampire)  
Benny Lafitte  
Cook 2 (kitsune)  
Amy Pond  
Unicorn Stallion  
Balthazar Angel  
Unicorn Mare  
Jo Harvelle

  
Directed by samarie and Carver Edlund

Screenplay by samarie and Carver Edlund

Music written by samarie

Music performed by Carver Edlund

Costumes:  
Carver Edlund

Sets:  
Carver Edlund

Special thanks to Maeve for being  
the best sounding board and beta ever!

Made with love for Evelyn Edwards  
with help from the Grant A Wish Foundation  


  


* * *

  


Evelyn is sixteen and sweeter than… well, to quote the movie, sweeter than bee pollen on a summer wind. Her favorite movie is Legend, her favorite books are the Supernatural series, her favorite author is Carver Edlund, and she absolutely loves reading fan fiction, especially written by samarie.

When she relapsed and the doctors told her she wouldn’t get better this time, she sent a request to the Grant A Wish Foundation. All she wanted was a fanfiction written by the elusive samarie. A Legend x Supernatural fusion where Dean and Castiel kiss. GAW tracked down samarie as quickly as they could, and she began writing her screenplay. Marie also contacted the publishing company and explained her project. She asked if Carver Edlund could check her script to make sure the characterizations were right, maybe even help her direct a podfic if she could get some friends together to read the parts. 

By the time Chuck checked his messages, it was two weeks until Evelyn would turn seventeen. The doctors had already warned her parents not to prepare a birthday party; she wouldn’t make it that long. Feeling bad about getting the message so late, Chuck checked with Billie for an exact deadline, then began reading over the script and planning the production with Marie. By the time they were ready to start filming—which Chuck had offered to do in apology for getting Marie’s message so late—Evelyn had less than seventy-two hours remaining, and the last twenty-four of those she wouldn’t be able to enjoy the movie.

All this is explained by Chuck as everyone helps him prepare the hospital’s chapel as their theatre. Evelyn is still in her room, doctors and nurses checking vitals and making sure she’s well enough to be moved. She’ll be wheeled in on her hospital bed, but there’s still the stress and excitement to worry about. Just as the popcorn finishes popping—the doctors have said Evelyn may have both popcorn and soda for this special movie viewing—a young woman runs into the room. Sam and Dean exchange wide-eyed looks, though no one else recognizes her. The young woman is a few years older, but they’ve met her once before.

“Go time, everyone. She’ll be here in five. Alright, bring it in.” Marie puts her hand out. Sam and Dean put theirs on top, and everyone else follows suit. But only the Winchesters join her in the cheer. “Ghooooost Facers.”

“What ‘n hell you idjits doin’?” Bobby demands.

“Uh, we were just… nevermind. We should all grab snacks and get to our seats,” Sam replies, turning away to hide his blush.

“Hey, don’t worry about him, Sam. I thought that was adorbs,” Gabe says, putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder and steering him toward the snack station.

“I also thought—” Cas starts, turning to Dean.

“Cas? Uh uh. I don’t ever want to hear the word ‘adrobs’ come outta your mouth. Save me a good seat while I grab some popcorn and pop. You want anything?”

“No thank you, Dean. Um… what seat would be a ‘good’ seat?”

“Midway between front and back, either side of the center aisle.”

“Got it.” Cas moves off between the pews to find seats.

Over at the snack station, Sam glances down at the archangel beside him. “Gabe, why are you still following me? Are you planning on sitting with me?”

“Is that okay? I mean, I thought it’d be fun to watch together, but I can sit somewhere else if—”

“No, it’s fine. I was just asking. Let’s go sit by Cas and Dean?”

Near the back of the room where the projector is set up, Jack catches up with Chuck. “Grandfather Chuck? Where is my father? I know I don’t know him yet, but I thought he might want to sit together? It doesn’t seem like anyone else would want to.”

“Oh, Jack. Sorry, I kinda already sent Lucifer back. You know, I’ve tried so many times to give him chances to change, to do better, but he never has. Even so, he’s still my son; I care about him. But I don’t trust him. Not after last time. We patched things up, he said he wanted to change. And then he went back to the same crap he was pulling before. I just… I don’t know what to do with him anymore. Sorry, you don’t really need to hear any of that, just…” Chuck puts a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I just hope you make better choices. That doesn’t mean you can’t make mistakes here and there. Everyone does sometimes, even me. Sam and Dean helped me fix my biggest mistake.” Chuck glances over to where Amara is talking to Crowley. “I think you can trust them to steer you in the right direction too.”

“Are you going to go away again?”

“Sorry, Jack. Things are going good between me and my sister, but I spent a very long time messing up with her. I need to spend at least as much time making it up to her.”

“But what about Earth? What about Lucifer? What about… me?”

“Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel’s back too. I think you and the earth are both in good hands. As for Lucifer, maybe being a father will change him. But if it doesn’t, I think those guys can handle him too. Come on. Let’s go watch Evelyn as she sees her wish played out on the big screen.”

  


* * *

  



End file.
